


Safe House

by RuthlessMindDribble



Series: South Park One Shots [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fighting Parents, Gen, Running away from home, Staying at a friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: The McCormick parents are at each others throats again. This time, the two youngest McCormick's have a place of escape to run to. Y.O.U.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Reader
Series: South Park One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836499
Kudos: 55





	Safe House

Kenny was laying in bed when he heard the crash. The breaking of glass as it hit the wall was soon followed by screams he was all too accustomed to. The quiet knock on his door from Karen was not a surprise, but heartbreaking all the same. Karen slipped inside his room to hide as he pulled his phone from his pocket sending his brother a quick text not to come home tonight, lucky dick would most likely find a girl to entertain him. His second text went to the one person he knew wouldn’t mind letting his sister and him hideout. Their response was quick with a note from her mother telling him to pack clothes for the both of them. He gave the message a smile before slipping the device back into his pocket and quietly telling Karen to grab her things.

They arrived at the familiar blue home and were immediately greeted by Mrs.[L/N]. “Karen, Kenny! Come in quickly. It’s cold out.” she smiled brightly as she ushered the two McCormick's inside. [Y/N] stood behind her with a sweet smile, Karen jumping into her arms at the sight.

“Hey Karen. I got the bath ready. I put in extra bubbles.” She winks at the small girl. Karen excitedly follows [Y/N] up the stairs and out of Kenny’s view.

“There is dinner on the table when you two are ready.” Mrs.[L/N] grabs his attention again. Kenny gives her the biggest smile.

“Thank you Mrs.[L/N].” 

The woman waves her hand brushing off any needed thanks. As far as she was concerned their safety came first. Kenny was always grateful though, she let them stay, bathed them, fed them and never said a single bad thing about his parents or lifestyle. She never called the police either, even though she had ample opportunities. Kenny asked [Y/N] about it once. She said her mother didn’t want them to be separated from each other. Her mother knew just how the system for that worked all too well. Something told Kenny [Y/N] did as well, but never pressed for more answers though the thought left him heavy hearted. Kenny walked up the stairs to the guest room hearing Karen’s laugh mixing with [Y/N]’s in the hallway as he got to the top. It left a warm feeling in his chest to hear his sister so happily enjoying herself and knowing it was okay that she was. 

Once he placed their bags away he gave a soft knock on the door to the bath. [Y/N] opened up, her shirt soaked to Kenny’s surprise making the boy blush. “Karen…” Kenny gave the girl in the tub a warning. [Y/N] simply waving it off claiming it as her own fault. She left the two alone after drying off a bit. Kenny looked back to his sister who was happily playing with the bubbles in the tub.

Both McCormick’s left the bath feeling ten times better than before they got there. Both made their way to the kitchen shortly after getting dressed for bed, the smell of a home cooked meal hitting their noses and making them drool. [Y/N] was already seated at the table waiting for them. “Hope you both like baked chicken.” she smiled.

With the meal devoured by the two siblings, the three of them watched a movie before putting Karen to bed. Kenny was relieved to know his sister and himself would be getting the best sleep of their lives this week. With his sister tucked safely away for the night Kenny made his way to [Y/N]’s room, knocking lightly on the door. “Come in.” her voice came from the other side. 

Walking in he noticed her sitting at the desk, notebooks and textbooks scatter on its surface. Of course she would be studying he thought, she shared classes with Kyle. He walked over wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He takes in a big breath, her scent filling his lungs. “Thank you.” he breathed out. She stood up and faced him, pulling him into the biggest hug she could manage.

“Always.” She whispered back.


End file.
